Azula
by Caro-Kitty
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote about Azula. They are not really connected, except they are all post-war. I like crazy Azula, she is so fun to write! *I do not own any characters in this fic. All characters belong to Mike and Bryan.*
1. Azula Dreams of Fire

**Azula Dreams of Fire**

I dream of fire.  
>The demise of my enemies.<br>I dream of a world doused in blue hellfire.  
>There is my brother, failing to escape my jealousy.<br>There is my Uncle, always trying to protect him.  
><em>You are to late Uncle!<em>  
>I yell to the Uncle who played favorites.<br>How dare he show Zuko more love than me.

I dream of a world under my control.  
>Where the Fire Nation rules supreme.<br>I dream of a world where I am the ultimate leader.  
>There is my father, so oblivious to the power I truly posses.<br>There is my mother, who never tried to help the monster father made me into.  
><em>You abandoned me!<em>  
>I shout to the parents who never understood.<p>

Who are they to decide my fate?  
>I dream of a world where no other benders dwell.<br>Fire flows through everything.  
>I dream of my paradise.<br>There is the water bender, trying to snuff the flames.  
>There is the earth bender, cowering before the sight she cannot see.<br>_Who stands tall now?_  
>I ask those who think they have out smarted me.<br>The world no longer has a place for them.

I dream of a world that begs for my mercy.  
>Those who have betrayed me tremble in my presence.<br>I dream of cleansing the planet of filth.  
>There is Mai the Betrayer, finally showing some emotion on her disgraceful face.<br>There is Ty Lee the Deceitful, her atrocious pink singed black.  
><em>You die a traitors death!<br>_I tell the ones I thought were friends.  
>I don't need friends anyway.<p>

I dream of a world of my creation.  
>A monster starts to form itself.<br>I dream a nightmare.  
>There I am, falling under my own power.<br>There is my sanity, mangled with the false truths the people around me feed it.  
><em>Isn't this fitting, you've ended up destroying yourself.<br>_The voice that has fought my brain whispers.  
>I succumb to the intensity of the flames I created, and my fragile world shatters.<p> 


	2. The Void

**The Void**

I am lost.

There is nothing.

Nothing but the void.

The black ripples and shimmers at the edges.

A child approaches, a young girl, with bright, golden eyes.

Her face is sharp, but soft.

"_He _wants to speak with you now." She tells me.

She takes my hand, firmly but with kindness.

I now notice that she is shaking.

We walk through the void.

Colors flash by so fast, I think I have imagined them.

We stop before a fire.

It is terrifyingly bright in the blackness.

The girl leaves me to stand far to the side, just within my peripheral vision.

"You have failed me, Azula." The voice of a Monster calls.

I shake in fear.

"Father, forgive me."

He laughs.

The echo of an ancient love courses through my frozen limbs.

I cant shake the chill.

"I do not take kindly to failure dear." He replies, rising from the fire.

He does not have color, just a black shape against the fire.

I drop to my knees.

"Please! Father, I am your loyal daughter."

"You have disgraced me!" He shouts, readying his fist with flame.

I brace myself for the searing heat, and the feel of fire eating my flesh.

But it never comes.

A boy, so small, yet so defiant, stands before father.

His scarred cheek is turned to me, and I soak in the image.

"You control her no longer Father."

Brave.

"Fool, you have yet to learn respect!" The Monster shouts.

"And you have yet to learn anything of love." The boy says simply.

Ozai screams.

The fire diminishes, swallowing my father with it.

The boy turns to me, only he isn't a boy any more, but a man.

"Come sister, _She _wishes to speak to you now." He tells me calmly, placing a kind arm around my shoulders.

I feel so small.

He leads me through the void.

We step further.

More colors shimmer, but this time they stay.

They melt into an image of a garden.

The man does not seem to notice.

This place is familiar.

A beautiful woman sits by a pond.

Her face is wise and kind.

She throws crumbs to the turtle ducks.

I smile.

The gesture feels foreign on my face.

She turns her kind eyes to me.

"Hello my love." She whispers softly.

My limbs fill with molten lava.

They stay limp at my sides.

She rises gracefully from her seat near the pond.

Her movements are flowing.

She hovers over the ground, her robes swaying in a breeze I cannot feel.

She approaches me, but I can not move.

My feet feel like they have been soldered to the ground.

She brushes my ragged bangs from my face.

Her hands are warm, soothing.

Something inside me breaks.

"Hush child. Everything is alright."

Tears cascade down my cheeks.

Raw emotion strangles me.

The man has left.

It is only me and the woman.

"I love you daughter." She says as she closes around me in an embrace.

I am surrounded by warmth.

The sensation is enough to choke me.

The woman does not notice.

My limbs are still limp at my sides.

"Do you not know me daughter?" The woman asks, pulling away from her embrace.

Chills sink in to replace her warmth.

"Mother?" I ask faintly.

The word is just as foreign on my lips as the now faded smile.

"Yes, it is I Azula. I am here." She speaks.

She wipes a stray tear from my cheek.

A new, vicious emotion rips through the calm.

"But you left me!" I say, letting the void creep around the garden.

It devourers the color and life hungrily.

It's protective walls come to me in a cold embrace.

The garden is gone, but _She _is still here.

"I never left you child." She says, almost impatiently.

Like I should understand.

I don't want to hear.

"Yes! You were gone! You left me to face the Monster's wrath!"

The void shimmers and shifts, responding to my distress.

"No. I was always there, even if you couldn't feel me."

"No!" I scream, clutching my ears.

Inside there is a war.

Words of the Monster fights with what is right.

What is true.

I sink.

The woman begins to fade.

I want her back.

"Mother!" I scream, desperate.

"Don't leave me alone!"

But, I am alone.

Suddenly, the void begins to fade.

Blinding light breaks the shell of darkness.

I am aware of softness.

Softness beneath me.

On my cheek.

But it is so hot!

Am I burning?

I shift.

I don't want the heat.

I hear whispers.

"Leave me." I say.

My voice sounds so loud in my ears.

Hadn't I whispered?

"I wont do that."

"Mother?"

I grope in the receding void.

I try to find her face.

"Where are you!"

"Open your eyes Azula."

Feather light fingers brush over my eyelids.

Instinctively, they blink.

They flutter open.

I notice a face.

It is fuzzy, but familiar.

I blink again.

The image sharpens.

Golden eyes watch me intently.

They are framed by long, beautiful, raven hair.

Like mine used to be.

The thought makes me sad.

Tears collect on my already wet cheeks.

"Shh, now child. Mother is here."

Soft warmth passes over my face again.

_"Mother." _I try to say, but the words die in my throat.

Cool liquid passes over my sand paper tongue and I welcome it greedily.

"What was that love?"

I reach with my hand, only to find it restrained.

I notice I am on a bed.

Held against my will.

I panic.

I begin to struggle against the cuffs.

"Get them off!" I demand.

"Be still and behave yourself, and I will." Mother says quietly.

I try to calm.

I feel her fingers flutter about my wrists.

"I don't think-"

"Silence son. I will decide."

Mother speaks to someone I cannot see.

He sounds familiar.

I do not dare move, for fear she will change her mind about lifting the restraints.

They fall free.

She grasps my hand.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my love?" She says, stroking my hand.

"What happened to the void?"

She smiles kindly.

"It is gone Azula. But I am here."

I smile.

Yes.

This time, when I need her, she is here.


	3. The Queen Awakes

**The Queen Awakes**

Blue flame roars

The sleeping Queen awakes

Her body is chained, but her mind is free

She sees all that could have been

What should have been

What soon will be

Raven hair lifts and swirls

Burning underneath are two blazing golden eyes

Lips gleaming scarlet smile deviously

Fingers tipped with talons flutter in the dancing flame

Ivory skin hides the scars that run so deep

The Blue Dragon lays at her feet

It eagerly awaits its master's call

Sharp, gleaming teeth are bared

He loans his power to the Queen

She accepts it greedily

A new, swirling head dress of flame adorns her head

Garnet cloth wraps around her

A dagger of golden fire rests in her hand

Blue flame follows in a trail behind her

The Queen pulses with power

Blue fire consumes

The rage flows free

The ancient blood power courses through her

It is her right through ancestry to rule

Let it be known to all, the Queen is awake


	4. Even monsters cry

**Even monsters cry**

I look into the abyss that is Azula's cell, and for one terrifying moment, I forget who I am looking at.

All I see in the pitch is two glowing golden eyes, eyes so much like Ozia's, it makes me sick.

The pungent odor snaking its way from her chambers is sickening.

I hear her quietly mumble to herself.

"SHUT UP!" she yells suddenly.

I jump, not expecting the sudden outburst.

The sound attracts her predatory attention.

She turns her brilliant golden eyes to mine.

"Is it not enough that you have robbed me of _EVERYTHING!_ You have to come her and rub it in my face?"

Her eyes spat fire, much like an angry demon.

"That is not why I am here, Azula."

And it truly wasn't.

I am not one to gloat… most of the time.

"Then why are you here? Tired of healing my brother's wounds?"

Azula laughed at her words, her body shuddering under the force of her insanity.

"Your brother is Fire Lord! You will speak of him with the utmost respect!"

Azula lunged suddenly at the bars of her cell, stopping short due to the metal restraints around her wrists.

"Filthy peasant! You know nothing of respect! I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, and you will address me accordingly!"

Fire roared in the Fire Princess' eyes.

Had I been a lesser being, I would have trembled.

But Azula no longer frightened me.

"And I am the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter. I-"

I was interrupted by Azula's insane laughter.

"Your father is the chief of nothing but an ice cube!"

Before I had realized what I was doing, a water whip had left a sting mark on the broken Princess' cheek.

Azula stared at me, shocked for a moment, then she turned her head and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"So she still is as spirited as ever. Tell me, is that what attracted my pathetic brother to you in the first place? Or was it that you were simply the whore of your little group?"

Azula's crimson smirk lasted for a fraction of a moment, before a second water whip wiped it of her ivory face.

For some reason, she found this incredibly funny.

What ever the sick, demented reason, I'd rather not know.

Her head lolled back, revealing her ivory throat.

Her chilling laughter bounced off of the stone walls, echoing down the long hallways of the prison.

"He thinks I am oblivious to what happened under Ba Sing Se, but he is once again wrong."

She laughed at this.

"What do you know of Ba Sing Se?" I ask, not wanting to believe she had seen what had transpired.

Azula laughed.

"That he wanted you, even then. _"That's something we have in common." _What a whiner! Like he really wanted comfort from a peasant."

Azula cackled at her cruel words.

"How I was hoping you would use that magic water to heal him, just to see it fail. How much sweeter would that have made the Avatar's death?"

"But I didn't use the Spirit Water, you of all people know that."

Azula smiled, making my stomach turn.

"You were going to. I saw it in your eyes. Had the Avatar not interrupted, you would have used every precious drop to try to heal him! Then the Avatar would have died, just as he should have!"

Another stinging whip of water left its mark on Azula's cheek.

"You will not speak of Aang like that! And how do you know that Zuko would have still sided with you, _your Majesty_? He very well might have joined us that night!"

Another insane laugh dripped from the Princess' lips.

"Oh, you naïve woman. He wouldn't have had the choice. He would have come back to the Fire Nation with me, one way or another. He would have either come home as my brother, the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, or as my prisoner."

This time I laughed.

"And yet, here you are, clad in chains, while your brother rules the Fire Nation."

Azula studied me with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you really here? If not to gloat, then why? Obviously, I have nothing to offer, not that I would. What could you possibly earn from visiting me in my solitude?"

"I was sent to ask you if you knew anything regarding the whereabouts of Lady Ursa." I told her honestly, seeing no point in lying.

"You were sent? What? Is Zuzu to much of a pig-chicken to confront me himself?"

I was tempted to slap her with another water whip, but I stilled my hand.

"_Fire Lord Zuko_ is busy interrogating Ozia on the same matter at the moment. He sends his apologizes."

Azula doubled over with laughter.

"Well, he is a braver man than I thought. Please, do send him _my _apologizes, and tell him I said best of luck. I have no idea where our mother is, though I hope it is some place unbearably horrible. It would serve her right."

I was shocked, not that she didn't know anything, but by the fact that Azula wished such a thing on her mother.

"How could you say such a thing! She is your _mother,_ the woman who gave you life. Azula, surely you cant mean such a thing?"

The response I got was totally unexpected.

Fire shot from the Princess' mouth so fast, I barely had time to duck.

"Don't you ever presume to know what I mean!" Azula roared.

"You think Zuko was the only one to have parent issues? Well you're wrong! Ozia loved me! He was the only one to ever love me! Ursa deserved to be banished, just like Zuko! I hate her, and I hope Zuko never finds her!"

Azula's eyes were wildly darting around in her skull.

Her scarlet lips were pulled over her teeth in an animalistic show of distress.

Her muscles were taut from straining against her chains.

"Do you really believe that to be true Azula?"

Both of our gazes turned immediately to the outer door of the cell.

Both of us inhaled sharply as we realized who the voice belonged to.

Ursa stood in the doorway, a cloak delicately draped around her body.

She looked no worse for were, and her raven hair held only one streak of gray hair.

Her golden eyes were sad, and hurt.

Never the less, she still looked as regal as ever, like she had never stepped foot outside of the palace.

Azula took on anther look entirely.

Her face was torn between desperate longing, and crippling hatred.

Both fought to win the planes of her face.

Her eyes were wide, needless to say, shocked to see her mother.

Her mouth sputtered stupidly, not willing to make any noise.

Then Ursa took a step forward.

Crippling hatred won the war for Azula's face.

"What are you doing here?" Azula spat.

I, for one, was appalled, but I stilled my tongue.

"I came home daughter."

Azula sneered.

"Are you happy to see that you were right? Are you happy that I have been reduced to nothing but a monster?"

"Of course not Azula!" The Fire Lady shouted.

I was stunned into further silence, my water skin at the ready.

"Why would I be happy that my only daughter is in chains? Why would it please me to see her beautiful features mirroring her monstrosity of a father? Tell me Azula!"

Azula was shocked for a second, then she bit out coolly, "Because you hate me."

Ursa sighed and approached the bars of her daughter's cell.

"No Azula. I love you. I do."

A tear rolled down Azula's cheek, hot and glistening.

She slumped against the wall, tears cascading down her face, unbidden.

Her tormented scream startled me, as well as the Fire Lady.

Bravely, Lady Ursa reached her arm into the cell and wiped the clear liquid from her daughter's cheek.

I half expected her to get bit, but Azula only looked at her mother through wet eyes.

"_I love you too."_ Azula finally whispered, so quite, I almost didn't hear her.

"Oh Azula." Ursa whispered as she stroked the broken Princess' cheeks.

I backed out of the room, feeling intrusive.

I promptly bumped into the Fire Lord.

"Zuko." I whispered, drawing his eyes from his mother, to me.

"Katara." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, placing a warm kiss in my hair.

"Who knew that even monsters could cry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little Azula poem I whipped up recently.<strong>  
><strong>I felt like I was neglecting her.<strong>

**Yes, there is some hinted Zutara here. **  
><strong>(Personally my favorite pair ;)! )<strong>

**So here you go!**  
><strong>No flames please :)<strong>


End file.
